heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Dragonborn
The Last Dragonborn or Laat Dovahkiin generally referred to as the Dragonborn is the player's character and the protagonist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and its expansions Dawnguard and Dragonborn. Involvement The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim Skyrim At the beginning of Skyrim, the Dragonborn is a prisoner, captured in an Imperial ambush, which was set up to capture Stormcloaks. While being transported to the settlement of Helgen, the Dragonborn discovers that Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion, is a fellow prisoner. Upon reaching Helgen, Imperial General Tellius sentences all the prisoners to death, including the Dragonborn, even though they were not on the list of those to be executed. Seconds before the Dragonborn's execution, Alduin attacks, providing a chance for escape. Regardless of race, the Dragonborn starts with both flames and healing spells, indicating that they studied the arcane arts before traveling to Skyrim. During the events of the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine," the Dragonborn can choose to remark on whether they have a family or not. When talking with Serana, the Dragonborn may comment on what type of relationship the Dragonborn had with their parents as well as hinting at their fate. Additionally, Eola may claim that they may have tasted the flesh of a dead sibling when they were young, during the quest "The Taste of Death," although this may be speculation on her part and not actually true. When formally greeting the Last Dragonborn, the Greybeards name them "Ysmir," Dragon of the North. The same title was held by Tiber Septim, Wulfharth, and supposedly all Dragonborns before that have visited the Greybeards. Dawnguard During this expansion, the Dragonborn joins the Dawnguard in order to protect Skyrim against the vampire attacks, however he/she frees and meets Serana and takes her back to Volkihar Castle to her father, Harkon. After meeting Harkon, the Dragonborn has a choice of either staying with the Dawnguard and become an enemy to the Volkihar Clan or he/she can become a vampire and join the clan and become an enemy of the Dawnguard. If the Dragonborn stayed with the Dawnguard, they join forces with the vampire hunters and Serana to defeat Harkon and the Volkihar Clan to prevent the sun from being tampered with. If the Dragonborn joined the vampires, they destroy the Dawnguard and succeeds in removing the light of the sun, but will be betrayed by Harkon and has no choice but to kill him with Serana. Dragonborn In this expansion, the Dragonborn is attacked by cultists that worship the dragonborn, Miraak. Later, they leave Skyrim to go to Solstheim and uncover the truth about Miraak and his followers. Eventually, the Dragonborn agrees to become an agent of Hermaeus Mora in order to defeat Miraak. At the end of the expansion, the Dragonborn will meet Miraak, who will judge them differently based on whether or not they have beaten Alduin. The two eventually clash, with the Last Dragonborn being the victor by killing Miraak. Killed Victims *Ralof (Indirectly Caused) *Hadvar (Indirectly Caused) *Grelod the Kind (Determinant) *Vasha (Determinant) *Alea Quintus (Determinant) *Fultheim the Fearless (Determinant) *Astrid (Direct of Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Nazir (Determinant) *Cicero (Determinant) *Gabriella (Determinant) *Festus Krex (Determinant) *Arnbjorn (Determinant) *Veezara (Determinant) *Lurbuk (Determinant) *Narfi (Determinant) *Beitild (Determinant) *Ennodius Papius (Determinant) *Hern (Determinant) *Deekus (Determinant) *Anoriath (Determinant) *Ma'randru-jo (Determinant) *Agnis (Determinant) *Helvard (Determinant) *Maluril (Determinant) *Safia (Determinant) *Alain Dufront (Determinant) *Nilsine Shatter-Shield (Determinant) *Vittoria Vici (Determinant) *Gaius Maro (Determinant) *Maro (Determinant) *Anton Virane (Determinant) *Balagog gro-Nolob (Determinant) *Avidius (Determinant) *Salvarus (Determinant) *Titus Mede II (Determinant) *Amaund Motierre (Determinant) *Ancano (Determinant) *Alduin *Harkon *Isran (Determinant) *Miraak Allies *Countless People Enemies *Alduin *Miraak *Harkon *Isran (Determinant) *Countless People Appearances *The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim **Dawnguard **Heartfire **Dragonborn Category:Male Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Argonian Category:Breton Category:High Elves Category:Elves Category:Orcs Category:Leaders Category:Protagonist Category:Alive Category:Mages Category:Students Category:Winterhold College Students Category:Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Dragonborns Category:Soldiers Category:Imperial Category:Nords Category:Orphans Category:The Companions Member Category:Thieves Category:Thieves' Guild Members Category:Imperial Army Category:Stormcloak Rebellion Category:Skyrim Civil War Participants Category:Killers Category:Married Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Blind Category:Horns Category:Redguard Category:Khajit Category:Criminal Category:Dawnguard Category:Dawnguard DLC Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Skyrim Category:Dragonborn DLC Category:Daedric Agent Category:Thanes of Skyrim Category:Bards Category:Determinant Category:Hostile Species Category:Psychopath Category:Lifeguards Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Superhumans Category:Hybrid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Redeemed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Magic Category:Cops Category:Dark Fliers Category:Ghosts Category:Anti-Villains Category:On & Off Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Anti Heroes Category:Perverts Category:Bigger Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Demons Category:Urban Legends Category:Cult Leaders Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Love Interest Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Nurses Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Contestants Category:Survivors Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Servants Category:Half-Blood Prince